Hsitoria de una noche
by malfoyheir2710
Summary: Lo que solo fue cosa de una noche se convirtió n cosa de toda una vida. Disfrutenla


HISTORIA DE UNA NOCHE

- Hermione!- dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas. La aludida volteo a ver quien era el que se osaba a sacarla de sus pensamientos

- Ah! Eres tú, que deseas de mi ahora?- dijo con un tono que denotaba molestia

- Esto- y sin más preámbulos la tomó de la cintura y la besó. Ella siguió el beso, reaccionó tarde al darse cuenta de que su peor enemigo la estaba besando

- que te sucede?- dijo apartándolo de ella muy bruscamente

- nada sangre sucia- dijo tocándose los labios- solo me atraes

Estaba muy molesta que le sucedía a ese cretino? Le iba a preguntar de que estaba hablando cuando sintió que se caía y un fuerte dolor le hizo darse cuenta de la verdad, todo había sido un sueño.

--------------FLASH BACK-------------

-Cariño- ijo una señora joven de cabellos dorados- tu padre y yo hemos estado pensando- volteo a ver a u esposo mientras hacia una pausa para después continuar- y hemos decidido decirte la verdad

- De que verdad me hablan?- dijo una niña con rasgos muy parecidos a los de u madre

- Bueno chiquita- dijo esta vez su padre- la verdad es que tienes poderes

La niña los miró incrédula era eso toda la verdad? Como si no lo supieran hace un año le habían informado de que era una bruja y ese mismo día la habían invitado a una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de magia. Hogwarts

- Pero si eso ya lo sabíamos- dijo tratando de no parecer sarcástica- es decir ustedes me permitieron ir a una escuela de magia, no por nada estoy ahí

- Si, cariño- dijo su madre- ese punto ya esta aclarado, pero no podemos ocultarte esto toda la vida

- Verás, unas semanas después de que tu regresaste al colegio, después de navidad, el director nos hizo una visita. Recuerdas que hay veces en las que tienes sueños muy extraños con personas que aun no conoces?

- Si, pero eso que tiene que ver?

- Mucho, debes de comprender que esos "sueños" no son sueños, son premoniciones

----------------FIN FLASH BACK---------------

En efecto, tiempo después de haber soñado a un chico pelirrojo y otro moreno, conoció a Harry Potter y a Ron Weasley.

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde que se enteró de ese poder, ya lo sabía utilizar, ya no permitía que sus sueños la perturbaran pero aun así había sueños como el que había tenido que no lograba interpretar.

- que sucede sangre sucia?- dijo una voz siseante tras de ella- teniendo pesadillas o apenas vas a irte a dormir?

- que te interesa Malfoy!- no le respondió solo se encogió de hombros. Sintió los profundos ojos grises del chico sobre su cuerpo, no se había dado cuenta de cómo estaba vestida, esa noche hacía demasiado calor, así que lo único que se puso fue un short demasiado corto y ajustado al cuerpo, y un top blanco que hacia juego con el short, dejando así ver mejor su cuerpo, no traía sandalias y su bata? Tal vez tirada o guardada en algún lado. El chico no se quedaba atrás, lo único que traía era ropa interior ajustada que no le dejaba nada a la imaginación. Hermione trató de alejar aquellos pensamientos, pero no pudo, se trato de zafar de la situación marchándose a su habitación; pero el tiro le salió por la culata, justamente en el momento en el que pasó por un lado del Slytherin, el chico la tomó firmemente de la muñeca y la aventó contra la pared. Hermione no demostraba temor, pero su respiración se iba entre cortando cada vez mas

- Suéltame Malfoy- dijo desesperada. El chico pareció no darle importancia- que acaso me piensas hacer algo?

- solo relájate Granger- dijo acercando su cuerpo al de ella

- que demonios te pasa?

- nada- dijo quitado de la pena- solo me atraes- No era eso posible, Hermione lo había soñado y aun así lo dejó pasar, no tomó enserio aquel sueño

Malfoy había comenzado a besar a Hermione, y sin darse cuenta ella comenzaba a responderle el beso, se sentía tan bien. Cada vez era más apasionado, lleno de deseo; el beso se fue acrecentando cada vez más y más. El miembro de Malfoy se hizo ver y sentir, no iba a dejar que lo pasaran desapercibido.

Como y cuando quedaron desnudos, eso ninguno de los dos lo supo. Hermione tomó el miembro ya erecto de Malfoy para primero masajearlo con las manos y después para hacerlo pero esta vez con la boca. Malfoy no permitió en ningún momento quedarse sin hacer nada, hizo que Hermione girara de tal manera que ella siguiera con su trabajo en la parte inferior del chico para el darle el mismo o mayor placer del que estaba sintiendo en ese momento; comenzó a juguetear con el sexo de la chica dándole masaje primero con la mano, para después hacer lo mismo pero con la boca, intercalando en lamerle el clítoris y meterle la lengua. Ambos comenzaron a gemir de una manera indescriptible, anunciándoles su próxima venida, pero antes de que alguno de los dos se viniera, ambos dejaron su trabajo para cambiar de posición.

Malfoy la tumbó sobre una mesa, ella por su lado separó las piernas dándole permiso al chico de acomodarse dentro de ella; él sin pedir permiso, sin importarle nada la penentró de la forma más cruel y violenta que pudo haber hecho, sin darle tiempo a que ella se acoplase. Hermione ahogó un grito de dolor, Malfoy la había lastimado sin nunguna intención de hacerlo. Malfoy sintió como ella le había encajado las uñas... pero que había hecho?

- Granger aun eras...?- preguntó preocupado

- Si- dijo con los ojos cerrados tratando de no llorar, aunque la había lastimado no le permitiría ver que le había lastimado

- escucha no voy a hacer nada a menos que tu no quieras

- sea cual sea la respuesta tendrás que moverte

- tienes razón pero por que no me dijiste nada?- dijo tratando de hacer que su voz no se escuchara tan desesperada

- Malfoy no creo que es momento para hablar

- Granger no seas...- cerrando los ojos tratando de concentrarse en sus palabras- tienes que pensar en otra cosa. Me voy a mover

Malfoy comenzó a moverse con movimientos lentos y calmados, Hermione sintió de nuevo ese dolor en la entrepierna, Malfoy lo notó y simplemente la abrazó, haciéndole sentir algo nuevo, una nueva seguridad y un nuevo comfort. Malfoy retomó lo que estaba haciendo notando como Hermione comenzaba a jadear de placer que de dolor, poco a poco comenzaron a moverse más rápido encontrando su ritmo.

Hermione estaba a punto de venirse cuando Malfoy se detuvo y sin salir de ella por completo la cambió de posición, se sentó en la mesa y sentándola a ella en su regazó continuando lo que habían dejado, Hermione ya no podía más sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría al punto máximo. Malfoy se dio cuenta y dándole lo que ella quería comenzó a subir el ritmo provocándole a Hermione su pronta venida. Pero Malfoy aun no terminaba, volviéndola a cambiar de posición, levantándola de nuevo posándose detrás de ella y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la volvió a penetrar pero ahora con mayor suavidad que la primera vez. Esta vez Hermione no sintió dolor, solo se dejó llevar con lo que sentía; encontrando de nuevo su ritmo de una manera sutil, lenta y calmada aumentando el ritmo sintiendo una vez más que estaba a punto de llegar, y con ella Malfoy. Saliendo de nuevo de ella la volteó, viéndola a los ojos le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. Malfoy hizo que Hermione levantara una pierna, juntando sus caderas a las de ella, la volvió a penetrar; Hermione arqueó la espalda haciendo la cabeza para atrás

- no lo creo Granger- dijo jalándola hacía él- mírame- ordenó

Hermione lo miró a los ojos sonriéndole seductoramente. Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo, gritando el nombre de sus amantes.

- Malfoy, sabes esto ya sabía que pasaría?- preguntó Hermione tratando de tranquilizar su respiración

- si, Granger lo sabía- dijo Malfoy buscando algo para taparla- no eres la única que tiene ese tipo de poderes

- disculpa- dijo hermione nis darle crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oidos- pensé que era la única

- bueno, yo no tengo premoniciones. Pero los Malfoy tienen como un sexto sentido- dijo acomadándose para poder verla a la cara- algunos de tus sueños no son solo para ti, tienes sueños compartidos, yo también sabía que esto iba a pasar por que tú lo soñanste

- cada vez es más confuso

- Granger dejame te digo algo muy sencillo, yo no elijo con quien comparto los sueños, es decir se supone que con los que sucede esto

- son almas gemelas?

- se supone, así mi padre conoció a mi madre. Claro está que ella no tenía premoniciones, como tú

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Llevo varios años viviendo con ellos, bueno es por que ellos son mis padres, pero la gente siempre ha pensado que él la maltrata, cree que un cruciatus más y me mandan para San Mungo a la sección de enfermos mentales, uno más y me vuelvo loco. Pero la verdad es que ellos se aman; si se han peleado pero no sus pelea no son la gran cosa, se adoran. Ustedes creen que si él no la amara tanto, no hubiera peleado por ella? Es decir su familia lo desheredó pero a él no le importó por que ella estaba con él. 

A ella sus mejores amigos la abandonaron, y eso no hizo que perdiera la esperanza, por que nosotros estábamos con ella. Él no lo sabía pero ella sí, ambos han vivido una hermosa vida, han sido el uno para el otro. Nada jamás los detuvo, se amaban se aman y se amaran por siempre. Es una lástima que ninguno de sus seres más queridos hayan estado ahí cuando ambos se comprometieron, cuando se unieron en matrimonio. Pero la pero tragedia es que ustedes no estuvieron en los momentos en los que se tenían que regocijar por ellos, se han reunido aqui por que ellos ya no estan y lo que es peor puede que estén aquí por hipocresía o por que en verdad los querían. Quiero que sepan que los tres somos una familia unida aunque ellos ya no estén conmigo, ellos me amaron como yo los amo a ellos. Con ellos crecí, ellos me criaron sin importarles lo que pensaría la gente de ellos, sin importarles nada. Me enseñaron que el amor si existe. Y ellos estuvieron en todo momento con ustedes sin estar en presencia. Mis padres son los mejores padres que pude haber tenido. Ellos me enseñaron a perdonar por que ellos los perdonaron; no me siento triste por que ellos ya no están, me siento triste por ustedes por que no se dieron cuenta del dolor que les causaron. Ellos vivieron una vida plena, alegres pero cuando pensaban en ustedes, cuando los recordaban un fuerte dolor les oprimía el pecho, más a ella, mi madre sufrió en los últimos años y no por que mi padre la maltratara, sufrió por que sus amigos la mataron poco a poco. 

Me gustaría que guardaramos un momento de silencio para homenajear y despedirnos de mis padres, unas personas que lucharon dia a día por su amor: Hermione y Draco Malfoy 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola! Aquí les traigo otra historia ya terminada, la otra no la he podido subir aun, la tengo ya escrita pero me es difícil pasarla a la computadora – por cuestión de tiempo-

Espero que les guste la historia. La última parte como se pudieron dar cuenta era el hijo de Hermione y Draco, despidiéndose de sus padres y regañando a sus amigos que se alejaron de ellos

Se acepta de todo excepto la hoguera

Bye


End file.
